


after the rain on thursday

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian peridot, i don't speak russian, pregnant peridot, so correct me on anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot, An 18 year old Russian girl and soon to be mother, 5 years spent in america (4 of which have been with her adoptive mothers, the Zircon). Now living with her new roommate amethyst, first year of collage, she finds herself dealing with a situation she never thought she would find herself in. (I can't summary for shit)





	1. Khrushchyovka

“-and make sure to get plenty of sleep, I don’t want to find myself drive a state and half long journey because you’ve stopped taking care of yourself.”

Belle, A tan, large nosed women with pale blue hair, practically ordered towards Peridot, her daughter letting out an annoyed sigh in response.

“I know, I know.”

“Oh, and make sure to-“

“I think that’s enough Bell. You’re going to give her a heart attack at this rate.”

Interjected Yanna, Belle’s practically identical wife (if not for her paler skin and blonde hair) and the current driver of the car (mostly so Belle wouldn’t crash while her attention was focused on ‘their’ child).

Belle seemed rather displeased her wife’s interjection, letting out an annoyed (somewhat offended) huff.

“Oh honestly, don’t even joke about that. I just want to make sure she doesn’t have a…well.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know mum. You don’t need to keep making an elephant out of a fly.” Peridot complained, leaning forward from the back seat.

Belle calmed herself down after her daughter’s little speech. She knew she shouldn’t be so worried, but she couldn’t help it.

“I know, Peri. It just…promise you’ll look after yourself, I don’t want you stressing yourself out.”

Peridot was happy enough with her mother’s response, giving an approving nod before sinking back into her seat. She really couldn’t blame Bell, the women always had a tendency of overreacting to every situation (not that Peridot herself didn’t), and this would be a pretty substantial change in Peridot’s life, living with no direct support from any maternal figures (well, this would be the first time in around 5 years), anything could happen, especially with the baby.

She had managed to space out for the last few hours of their journey, absentmindedly focusing on the landscape outside the car, how the sky turned form a gentle purple to vibrant blue and how their surroundings changed from grassy green plains to a large costal city, with a deep golden coastline and towering skyscrapers.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at their destination. A small apartment complexes, with a red and white brick exterior, seemingly every window decorated with a group hanging flowers and cosy metal greetings. It didn’t look that bad, per say, just…basic.

“Ok, me and Peri will go to the room. Yanna, start unpacking.”

Bell stated in a tone somewhere between command and question.

Peridot opened the door, using a lot more energy than would often be required (as well as the help of Belle) to finally get herself her feat, having to lean against the car to catch her breath after.

Bell lead her through the building, past the many doors and up the first set of stairs (her mothers had thought to the teeth for a room on the first floor, though their efforts went under the dog’s tail) until they reached her room, guarded by a somewhat worn brown with no distinguishable features from the many other doors in the building except for the ‘golden’ (guaranteed fake) lettering, B2.

 

Taking a somewhat well-manicured (and rather sweaty) knuckle, Bell knocked on the door. What followed was the apparent dropping of a pan, shattering of glass and the apparent tumble of the person on the other side of the door, this, of course, did little to help calm Belle’s nerves.

When the door was finally opened, the two women were meet by a third, small and somewhat plump, with light lilac hair (in a pony tail), tan skin and a nose ring. Amethyst, if peridot remembered correctly.

“Yo’.” The girl greeted lazily, in a somewhat scratchy voice, obviously trying to act cool after whatever transpired behind the door.

“Um…hello. You, must be Amethyst.” Belle answer back, nerves as always.

“Yep…well, come in I guess?”

The two women followed Amethyst into the living room, Belle helping Peridot sit on the (rather comfortable) white couch at the corner of the room, where she sat uncomfortably in the three-way awkward silence, neither Belle nor Amethyst know what to say and peridot being too tired from the ride to care.

Finally, after 15 minutes that felt like 30, Yanna walked into the apartment, 2 of peridots 4 bags being dragged behind her, which she was clearly unhappy with, to say the least.

“Hey, little help maybe.”

The sweaty yellow women complained, though still not as sweaty as Belle.

“Oh, sure. Give me a minute.”

Belle answered back, Peridot quietly praising Yana for breaking the silence and finally kick-starting the ‘conformation conversation’, mostly consisting of Belle asking Peridots new roommate questions that she already knew the answer to. She quickly spaced out of the conversation, realising that she was doing that allot lately, or at least more often than the small girl usually did. She caught brief cuts of the conversation, about whether this and that in the building worked, if there was any way to avoid using the stairs, how far the school and hospital where to the ‘complex’, somewhat standard stuff, except for the hospital. That had been the reason that her mothers chose this place over the school rooms, it was about a five-minute drive from some high standard hospital.

A few hours later, that felt like an eternal second to Peridot, her mothers had left. Managing to un-pack, put away and set up everything she had brought with her without breaking the girl from her self-imposed stupor. Only when Yanna started snapping her fingers an inch from her face did peridot find herself back on earth, Yanna and Belle saying their goodbyes before departing, leaving Peridot alone with her new roommate.

“So, how’s it hanging? Peridot, right?”  
What? Oh yes, of course.

“Um, yes.” Peridot replied, clapping her ear.

 “Cool…so, you need anything?”

It took Peridot a second or two to register what her new tan roommate said, realising that her ride here made her extremely tired.

“Could you take me to my room, I think I need some sleep.”

“Sure, thing girl.”

And with that, Peridot was lead to her room, only somewhat surprised when she discovered it to already been full furnished and decorated, even her posters (most of stereotypical aliens and a rather shitty soap opera called ‘camp pining hearts.) had been put up.

“Well, here you go, holla if you need anything girl. I’m gonna’ start dinner.”

Peridot walked towards her bed, in the corner of the cream coloured room, absentmindedly acknowledging her new roommate’s departure.

She laid down, replacing her black tracksuit bottoms and lime tank top for an oversized (though only slightly at this point of her pregnancy) white shirt, with a large green alien face on the front. She rested on top of the cover, too tired to care about comfort and not wanting to find herself dying from heat stroke in a few hours (5 years in America and she still hasn’t gotten used to the heat.).

Peridot hadn’t always been this easily exhausted, in fact she used to be quite energetic, staying up for days on end with a never ending, childlike excitement.

She used to look a lot different to, more specifically, she didn’t always have a large bump on her stomach. She supposed she hadn’t changed that much otherwise, she was still pail, still had bright blond hair, that went in every direction and formed a shape somewhat like a triangle. She was still Russian, still 5 foot 1, still constantly wore green lensed glasses (that she needed to take off, now that she mentioned it). Really all that changed was the bump on her belly, the size of her boobs, and the bags that now rested under her eyes, but those things made a big different in most peoples eyes, though she was hopping to fix one of those changes with as long a rest as she could have.


	2. NetCost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Amethyst buy edible goods they plan to latter consume for sustenance.

The first thing Peridot noticed when she finally woke up was the loud crashing of what she presumed to be a pan, not the best sound to be woken up by but she supposed she could score some free food from her new roommate, she was much hungrier than she should have been (though having a baby in you would do that).

After 15 minutes spent getting out of bed (most of that being her trying to find the willpower to not fall back to sleep) and a further 10 changing, this time a large, white, sweatshirt (over a lime green tank top) and a similarly coloured pair of green, baggy jeans.

Once the rather arduous task of ‘getting dressed’ was finally completed, the small woman made her way to the kitchen, which she now found to be rather open in design, along with the rest of the apartment, you could hardly tell kitchen from living room if not for the partially divide of the cabinets and countertops.

After Peridot finally took in the apartment, she noticed the sickeningly sweet aroma of what peridot assumed to be a pancake, or some abomination of batter and pounds upon pounds of sugar (making her nausea even worse) . Not exactly what she would be expecting her new roommate to be making for dinner, but nothing worth judging her over.

“Ain’t it a little late for pancakes?”

“WOAH, JESUS!” Peridots roommate yelled. “Don’t scare me like that girl. And no, I’d say half 8 is about right, you want some?”

“Half 8, Jesus. How long was I out?”

“I don’t know. 9, maybe 10 hours, you alright?”

Amethyst ‘answered’ Peridot, attention once again focused on the truly satanic concoction she was cooking.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m good. Oh, and no, I’d like to keep my teeth.”

Peridot stated, walking over to her roommate’s fridge, opening the door to the disappointing site of expired milk, empty containers and enough microwavable food that once might mistake it for a stash a nut-job obsessed with the apocalypse would keep. Not that Peridot didn’t enjoy 2-minute burgers and pre-made meals, but she didn’t think they would be exactly ‘healthy’ for her baby.

“Hey, amethyst, do you have anything that isn’t more cardboard than food.”

“No, sorry dude. All the good stuff went into these.” Amethyst answered back tapping a utensil of some sort against the pan that held the Lovecraftian horror Amethyst was cooking.

“для траха. Ok, fine. Where’s the nearest store? I need to get some real food.”“I’ll take you after I’m done. Maybe you should take a shower while you wait. No offence, but you smell like a 15-year-old after gym.”

Now, peridot would have taken offence to this, if not for the fact she knew it to be true. She had a bad habit of sweating up a storm during her sleep.

“Don’t worry, I already know I’m not a camel. Call me when you’re done.”

And with that, Peridot went of to have a shower…or began her journey before remembering an important fact.

“Hey Amethyst, where’s the bathroom.”

“Room in the corner of the living room.”

“Thanks.”

When peridot entered the room, she was somewhat struck by the fact that it was so…clean. Granted the box-bin (thing) meant to hold dirty clothes was overthrowing and the sink was overflowing with make-up products, but besides that all the surfaces where clean and the room itself looked nice, with wooden walls and white tile flooring.

Once peridot finally got into the shower she took great care in making it the right temperature, she was already taking a risk in bathing after just waking up, didn’t need to risk overheat the baby as well.

Now, Peridot knew that worrying about such things to such a considerable extent were most likely pointless, that having the occasional cold shower, was no big deal to her baby, but she couldn’t help it.

Speaking of her baby, she looked down at her (now soapy) stomach, a small but truthful smile appearing on her face as she did, her baby wasn’t even born yet, but their mere existence managed to brighten her world. Subconsciously, she found her hands running over her stomach.

“yo’ P-dot, I’m done eating, so we can go whenever!”

“OK!”

Peridot yelled back, now broken from her trance and realizing that she may have spent a bit too much time in said trance.

When Peridot finally finished in the shower, dried off and re-dressed, she entered the living room to find amethyst lazily laying across the white sofa, dressed in some black sweat-pants and a white tank-top.

“Yo, your still alive. You where in there for like, an hour.”

The girl said, attention still focused on the show she was watching (some WWE wannabe).

“Yeah, well, I’m ready now, should we go.”

Amethysts answer came in the form of a half-hearted thumbs up. Turning off the tv before both the girls left the apartment (Amethyst now wearing a dark purple jacket), taking a 7-minute walk to the nearest store.

Entering the store, the girls made the long trek up and down the many aisle’s, Amethyst absentmindedly grabbing anything and everything that was tasty and cheap, while Peridot spent around 2 minutes debating on weather or not to buy every product she took interest in.

“Hey Amethyst!” Yelled out the voice of a child. Turning around, the two girls found a small boy (no older than 6) wit curly brown hair and a red shirt (dawning a yellow star) running towards them, leaving Peridot rather confused and amethyst jumping in joy.

“Hey, Steven. How’s it goin’ buddy?”

“Amethyst, I have so much to tell you! Me and Connie…Who’s that”

The child asked Amethyst, pointing a chubby little finger towards Peridot.

“Oh, that’s Peridot. Yo’, P-dot. Come say high to steven.”

Peridot walked over towards the 2 acquaintances, the young child’s eyes fixed onto her like she had a bulls-eye on her head (and stomach).

“…Hello miss, I’m Steven.” The child spoke to the pregnant woman, holding out his hand, which Peridot knelt down as to take it in her own and shake, chuckling slightly at how the boy’s eyes shone like stars and widened more than some would think possible.

“Nice to meet you Steven.”

Steven smiled from ear to ear in response, though that look was quickly replaced with a one of intrigue once his eyes once gain.

“Are you pregnant?”

Now, Peridot, despite being somewhat awkward in her social interactions, like to consider herself to be kind and considerate, she wasn’t one to laugh at someone after they asked a serious (to them) question, so it is needless to say that she felt somewhat bad after she started cackling like a 80’s cartoon villain at Stevens question. At least se felt bad until Stevens confusion at her reaction turned into intimidation, and he started giggling along with her.

“Ye-*Snort*. Yes, yes I am.”

“WOW! What’s their name? Are they a boy or a girl? What’s their name? Who’s T-“

“Steven! What have I told you about running of.”

A woman yelled, cutting of Sevens line of questioning rather abruptly (and rudely).

“Aw, but Pearl, look, it’s Amethyst.”

“Pearl’s right Steven, it doesn’t matter why you ran, it’s dangerous”

Yet Another random woman answered the child. ‘Where the hell are these people coming from?’, questioned Peridot internally.

“Good to see you too guys, it’s only been like, what, 2 months?”

Amethyst commented sarcastically.

“Oh, right. Of course, how are you Amethyst.”

One of the new women asked Peridot’s roommate. This one being pale, with strawberry-blond hair and a long, lanky body covered in a leather jacket under a fancy-looking blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

“Pretty chill, how about you two.”

“It’s been great! Me and Connie went camping last week!”

Steven answered for the lanky woman, the only thing louder than his voice being his excitement.

“We got to help set up the tent, right Garnet?”

The boy asked, looking up towards the other new women. This one being dark skinned, with a large afro, sunglasses adorning her face and large, clearly over 6 foot.

“Yep.” The woman spoke in a deep British accent, giving a thumb up and small smile.

“Wow, wait-a-go Ste-man.”

“Yes, yes, it was rather impressive.” The lanky women stated, who Peridot imagined to be the Pearl Steven mentioned earlier.

“Oh, Pearl, Garnet. You have to meet miss Peridot.” The young child (who’s everyone’s attention was focused on) stated, switching everyone’s (unwanted) attention onto her.

“Um, yes. Well, hello. I’m Pearl, and this is garnet,” “Howdy,” “and you must be Peridot.”

Pearl stated, holding out her (rather thin) hand out towards the small Russian woman, who took it in her own in a handshake much more awkward than her one with Steven.

“That would be correct. It’s nice to meet you Pearl, Garnet.”

And with that the conversation once again turned towards Steven and his current life, occasionally shifting to other topics, none of which held much interest to Peridot.

“Hey, amethyst. I’m going to keep going, meet me at check-out, key?”

“Sure, thing P-dot.”

“Bye miss Peridot, see you soon.”

Peridot felt her heart melt a little at that.

“See you soon Steven.”

Around an hour and a half of shopping latter, Peridot and Amethyst made their way back home, the latter complaining at the former for not helping to carry the bags.

“Jesus Peri, would it kill you to help?”

“I’m already carrying a fucking child!”

“And I’m carrying the weight of two in these!”

Peridot let out an annoyed and tired sigh, slumping onto the white couch and turning the TV to some random cartoon about crying milk.

Soon enough amethyst sat next to her, one leg lying over the other while she opened some cheap can of beer, most likely watered down to all hell.

“Yo’, want some?”

Peridot, at least for a second, truly wondered if her roommate could be that stupid.

“…Pregnant.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

The chubby girl replied embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head before going back to chugging down the dirt flavoured water.

“So, how did the whole…baby thing happen anyway?”

Peridot let out another sight, she hatted telling the story. Not that it was that bad, it was just embarrassing, especially when you where asked every fucking day.

“It happened like, a week after my 18th. Went to some bar, I had a fake ID, drinking laws are stupid. Anyway, I didn’t even get to finish my first drink before this kid from my class I knew came up to me, we kind of hit it off. One thing led to another and I ended up with this thing.”

“Oh, so you two dating?”

“HA! Nah. Dude already had one, didn’t know at the time of course, he literally left me saying he needed to pick her up from the airport or something.”

“Oh. Sorry I guess.”

“Don’t be, I didn’t care much. If anything, the only problem I have with him was that he was pretty shit in bed. Not the best way to lose your virginity.”

“Oh…ok I guess.”

Amethyst mumbled, clearly not knowing how to respond.

“So…What you planning to name them?”

“Not sure yet, honestly I was just going to ask my mom’s to help.”

“OK.”

Another awkward silence ensued, at least of Amethyst, Peridot was too tired from the walk to care.

“Well, I’m gonna make some lunch. You want anything?”

“What are you making.”

“Don’t know. Burgers?”

“Sure, wake me when their done.”

Peridot yelled back to her roommate, laying down on the couch.

“Sure thing dude.”

And with that, peridot's world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant wright.


	3. Cinema of Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and her friend and her friends friend go to the cinema.

When peridot woke up from her slumber, it was not to the sound of crashing pans from her roommate’s cooking, but instead to her own screaming and cold sweat, due to a nightmare that felt way to real.

The sound of crashing once again played, this time of a glass plate accompanied with sneakered feet on wood flooring.

“YO! Dude, you ok?”

A voice questioned, which she processed (in a second longer than average) to be amethyst.

“Y-yeah, I’m, I’m good. I just had a, I just had a nightmare. It’s gone know.” She replied between heavy breaths, subconsciously looking down towards the large bump on her stomach due to some maternal instinct she didn’t understand.

“Ok, well. Burgers are done, I’ll go get you a plate.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

The pregnant woman stated before rubbing her hands against her eyes and face, waking herself up, trying to forget that dream, that voice, which always managed to make her scream like she hadn’t in years.

Her train of thought was broken by amethyst placing a plate in front of her, holding a rather appetising (if not plain) looking burger, which her friends plate should have also held if not for the fact that she was already half way through her own.

“Sew, woughts wong”

Her friend, mouth stuffed with burger, asked.

“Nothing, Nothing. It was just a bad dream…just a bad dream” She answered, both to her friend and herself.

“What about?”

“Nothing, Nothing of importance at least.”

“You sure P-dot, you look pretty pail.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Nothing to worry about.” The small girl answered, her slight shaking and paled skin speaking otherwise, as she started to eat her lunch.

It was good. Like, really good, not like something you would get at one of Gordon Ramsay’s rip-of restaurants (it was an actual meal, for one), but it was about as savoury and mouth-watering as economy burgers could be (Peridot hating the ‘feel’ of the more expensive brands).

“These are great Amethyst, how do you go from these to…whatever the hell you made this morning.”

The purple haired girl replied to the ‘complement’ with a half-hearted shrug.

 

X – X – X ---- X – X – X

 

The rest of the day went by pretty normally for the girls. Peri going to her room to start her 7th re-run of ‘Camp Pining Hearts’, she hoped to get through the first season (At the least) in one siting, but she only got through two episodes before Amethyst called out to her.

“Hey, Peri. Wanna’ go to the movies! Me, Garnet and Pearl are going to see the new Dog-copter!” Amethyst yelled from her room to Peridots

“Um…sure?” Peridot, currently laying down on her back, watching the TV upsideown

“Sweet, were going in like, 20 minutes, get ready.”

And so, Peri did, getting up to turn of the old (most likely 80’s) tv before searching through her wardrobe to find something half-decent to wear, settling on a green hoody and black, baggy jeans. Halfway through her change, she noticed the sound of (What she assumed to be) a ringtone, followed by mumbling from her roommate.

“-Yea, Ok, 5 minutes, got it. See you soon.”

“YO’ PERI, YOU READY YET!?”

Her roommate yelled, evidently done with her conversation.

“A FEW MINUTES!”

By the time she was done, her roommate had already yelled at her to hurry up twice, and by the time they left the apartment she told her thrice.

Once they had finally left the complex, the girls were greeted to the sight of garnet, pearl and some white, old-ish (though still clearly desirable) car.

“Hey P, G.”

“Hello amethyst.”

Pearl greeted back, leaning against the car, clearly trying to look ‘cool’ despite a somewhat nervous air ruining her attempt.

“And hello Peridot, were glad you could make it.”

Garnet greeted, sounding just as…flat as their first meeting.

“Yeah…me to I guess.”

The large woman let out a chuckle

“Don’t worry, were not going to hurt you.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Peridot replied, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment of her…embarrassment “I’ve never really been good at this.”

“At least you came.”

“Well, I’ll be here a while. Might as well get to know you guy’s. I didn’t want to fly like plywood over Paris.”

Garnet placed her hand on Peridots soldier and gave her a small smile, which peridot returned, larger and more awkwardly.

“Yo, we going know?” Amethyst yelled to the group, opening one of the back car doors.

“Sure amethyst.” Pearl answer back, getting in the front passenger seat. Peridot and Garnet soon following.

“You Peridot…are you, exited for the movie?”

Pearl asked, trying to start conversation while clearly not know what to say.

“Sure, I guess”

“um…have you read the books? I heard their good, I’ve never read them but s-“

“No, I’ve never read them.”

“Oh, ok.”

Peridot let out a sigh, resting her head against the windows of the car while, watching the city scenery go by. She felt bad, at least a little, at her blunt responses, but she couldn’t help it. She hated small talk, any talk really, ever since she was a kid. Her…’mother’ had tried, she’d yell and scream and hit till Peri got it right, but it never worked. It never worked, It never w-

“Peri, you ok? Your shaking.”

Peri was ripped from her thought, looking around she found every eye of the car on her, even Garnets (through the rear-view mirror). Looking down, the same direction of her companion’s eyes, she found her hand aggressive grabbing her arm.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, just thinking.”

“Dude, your crying!”

Peridot was confused, slowly moving her clawing hand to her cheek, shocked to find tears running down them.

“I…I”

“Dude, you sure your ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s ok dude.”

Amethyst reassured her while the car came to an abrupt stop.

“Were here.” Garnet stated, a hint of concern in her voice.

The girls got out of the car, walking towards the cinema. Peridot felt awful, she hated thinking about her ‘mother’, about her life in Russia, once the thoughts started they never seemed to stop, and that led to her hating herself, thinking everything she did was wrong, that she was the Burdon on her friends and family her ‘mother’ saw her as.

“Peri! PERI!”

“W-what!”

The girl questioned, looking around in confusion, finding the group in there seats, which she somehow managed to miss herself doing.

“Dude, your spacing out, again. Are you SURE you’re ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Just…Just some bad memories.”

“About?”

Her friend asked, clearly intrigued (though still well meaning)

“Life in Russia - Look, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Well…if you say so dude.”

Peridot suddenly let out a small yelp, feeling a strong hand being placed on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she found Garnet looking down at her. She didn’t know why, but that seemed to help her calm down.

And then peridot nearly had a heart attack, the Cinemas ‘opening’ was being played, random flashed and loud noises being played that she did not expect, though she calmed down less than a second latter. And with that, the movie (and preview’s) started, the girl’s attention being drawn to that and away from Peridot (to which the girl was thankful for).

The movie was loud, ‘gritty’ (Despite being about a robot dog) and hard to follow, at least for Peridot, though she did fall asleep half way through and wake up 5 minutes from the end, so she may have missed some stuff. Still, she was glad when the group finally left the cinema, finding it truly odd when Amethyst seemed to love the movie, an opinion different from both her ‘distain’ or Garnet and Pearls…’meh’ view, a view that Amethyst was adamant on changing.

“DUDE! What do you mean the action was ‘OK’? Like, did you even watch the move?”

“Well…I watched half of it.”

“SEE! SEE! How can you say you didn’t like the movie when you didn’t even watch all of it?!”

“I watched enough ok. I just didn’t like it, I don’t know why you care so much.”

“Because it was AWSOME! How do you not realise that?!”

The two younger women argued, never stopping till they left the cinema, where some woman was ‘kind enough’ (well, more like half-decent enough) to hold open the door for the group of women, and, well, the woman was beautiful, she was somewhat thin, with ‘pale-dark’ skin and bright blue hair, with eyes of an apparent similar colour and framed with dark bags. Wearing a black top (somewhere between a crop-top and sports bra) and a blue skirt, matching her hair and eyes.

“Hey, Peri. You coming or what.”

The girl was confused, though that feeling quickly turned into embarrassment after she realised that she was standing in the doorway and looking at the women holding said door. She let out a quite apology, quickly leaving the building with her head low, trying to hide the blush she had on her face from her friends and bystanders.

“Hey dude, you ok. You spaced out…again.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Honest, this time!”

Peridot stated, trying to convince her friends despite their obvious mistrust and worry (which was plainly seen on their faces…except garnets, who’s face was as stoic as it always seemed to be). Though it was clear that the girls did not buy Peridots guarantee, they said no more, instead discussing where they all wanted to go out to eat, deciding on ‘Fish stew pizza’ (Since the Girls apparently knew the family that owned it).

As the girls sat down around their table, eating their meal’s of grease, cheese and dough, Peridots mind wandered back to the women at the Cinema. Her mouth’s sides turned into a small smile.

She was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write (in C minor)
> 
> -How does american collage work? I need to know the basics.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write.


End file.
